double
by Naemir
Summary: une nuit, une ruelle. une femme et son agresseur, des sauvegardes contenant le fruit de ses longues recherches. mon dieu, quel résumé, j'suis vraiment à la masse! le surnaturel reste léger tout de même, mais il est là. Officiellement abandonnée à son triste sort, je suis navrée.
1. par une nuit de printemps

Une nouvelle histoire, peut être pas aussi glauque que Cave pour ceux qui l'ont lue, et pas axée sur un seul personnage.

Sasuke : en d'autres termes, plutôt que de t'acharner uniquement sur moi, tu vas te faire un plaisir de tous nous passer à la moulinette.

C'est à peu prés ça oui.

Sasuke : génial…

Avant de commencer, j'aimerai que tu signes ça s'il te plait…

Sasuke : c'est quoi les petites lettres en bas de ta feuille ?

T'occupes ! C'est ton accord pour que je maltraite un peu.

Sasuke : alors là tu rêves ! Vas te le faire m***** ton contrat !!

Tssss ! pas de vulgarité ! Et puis cette fois, c'est pas de la torture physique.

Sasuke : promis ?

Juré !

Sasuke : mouais…. *signe* pourquoi je sens que je vais le regretter ?

Mais non, mais non ! Et puis les autres ont signé aussi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

bref. cette fic risque de ne pas avancer trés vite, je le déplore, mais j'ai pas mal de soucis d'ordinateur en ce moment, et puis cette histoire que j'avais tapée depuis un bon bout de temps ne me plaisait pas. je l'ai donc reprise entièrement, et totalement modifiée. enfin, je l'ai fait, c'est beaucoup dire, disons que j'ai commencé à le faire plutôt. aussi ne vous attendez pas à avoir des post trés réguliers sur cette fic ci. je m'en excuse d'avance.

pardon.

Mais ça n'empèche rien non plus, bonne lecture à vous tout de même.

comme d'habitude, rien mis à part l'idée n'est à moi. samurai deeper kyo est et reste la propriété de maitre Kamijyo. une ovation pour cet homme!^^

* * *

Prologue : par une nuit de printemps…

_Minuit moins deux, 13 mai_

_ Donne moi la sauvegarde.

_ Nous ne te dirons rien.

La jeune femme leva fièrement la tête et toisa avec mépris l'homme encagoulé qui lui faisait face. Il pointa son revolver sur elle. Une arme courte et bien huilée, efficace, munie d'un silencieux. Cet homme était un professionnel, comme le laissait deviner sa prise assurée sur la crosse de son arme.

_ Donne moi ces sauvegardes.

Sa voix s'était faite stridente, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. La jeune femme devait jouer sur ses nerfs pour gagner. Bien que ses chances fussent ridicules, voir quasi inexistantes. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas d'ailleurs, comment elle avait pu se faire avoir de la sorte. Comme une débutante. Une idiote. La peur et la panique, deux sentiments tout à fait rationnels en cet instant compte tenu de la position qu'elle occupait et elle regrettait fortement de leur avoir laissé l'opportunité de prendre le dessus. Mais elle ne donnerait pas les codes d'accès à ses recherches, quoiqu'il doive se passer. Il en allait de l'avenir du laboratoire, et de la vie de nombreuses personnes, de ses amis. Sacrifier un petit nombre pour en sauver un plus grand, son patron n'avait jamais apprécié cette méthode, sauf qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Mourir pour protéger ses recherches, pour avoir une chance de sauver des innocents. Jamais pourtant elle n'avait songé à en arriver là. Donner sa vie pour quelques notes et suites de chiffres interminables enregistrés dans une base de données innombrables. S'en était presque risible.

_ Tu me sembles nerveux…

_ Donne moi ces sauvegardes immédiatement !

_ Le « s'il te plait » est en option ? Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris la politesse.

Jouer avec le feu, l'expression était parfaitement appropriée. L'homme sursauta. Une corde sensible visiblement, peut être aurait elle le temps de jouer avec. Le clic sec du cran de sûreté qui saute. Le type arma son revolver avec assurance. Ils pouvaient se faire surprendre à tout moment, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre ! Il avait réussi à la coincer dans cette ruelle sombre après l'avoir traquée comme une bête mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il devait obtenir les sauvegardes. S'il mettait la main dessus et parvenait à les détruire comme prévu, leur avenir se promettait d'être des plus agréables pour lui et les hommes qu'il servait. Mais il restait cette fille, celle qui avait trouvé la solution. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait obtenir ces résultats de sa bouche et s'en débarrasser. Malgré tous ses efforts, malgré l'aide non négligeable qu'il avait reçue pour accomplir cette mission, il n'avait pas réussi à entrer dans son ordinateur et à détruire tous les fichiers. Trop de choses, d'incohérences. Trop de données parasites qui l'empêchait de faire correctement son travail. Personne d'autre qu'elle n'était capable de déchiffrer les données qui constituaient l'intégralité de ses recherches, mais il y avait tout de même une marge d'erreur. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en faire une. Il devait faire vite. Et cette fille qui le défiait ouvertement, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu ! Cette maudite femme et son agaçante manie de parler d'elle à la première personne du pluriel. Cela plus que tout le rendait fou, il n'avait jamais pu le supporter. Il se força à se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment d'échouer.

_ Je te le demande encore une fois : où sont elles ?

_ Crois tu réellement que nous aurions pris le risque de la prendre sur nous ? Tu es vraiment trop naïf.

La jeune femme éclata de rire. Un rire moqueur et glacé qui fit perdre à l'homme tout contrôle sur ses nerfs.

_ Tais toi! Hurla t il en pointant son arme sur la femme.

Malgré le silencieux, le coup résonna avec force dans la ruelle déserte en cette nuit de printemps. La femme gémit, très légèrement et vacilla avant de tomber à genoux, la jambe droite en sang. L'homme s'avança sur elle, comme un prédateur sur sa proie, le canon de son arme pointé vers le sol.

_ Dernière chance, donne moi les sauvegardes et je te laisse en vie.

C'était faux bien entendu, et elle le savait très bien. Comme elle savait que jamais elle ne cèderait face à cet odieux chantage.

_ Crève.

Les mots avaient été pareils à du venin.

L'homme poussa un soupir excédé, qui se transforma en glapissement de terreur. La femme, malgré sa blessure, venait de bondir sur lui, lui arrachant sa précieuse cagoule.

Alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière, la faible lueur des réverbères éclaira un bref instant son profil, suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse le reconnaître. Il la repoussa violement et elle tomba en arrière. Il n'avait pas les sauvegardes, mais elle l'avait vu.

Il s'arrêta de tirer une fois son chargeur vide.

* * *

Hon hon ! La suite au prochain épisode !^^

merci pour votre lecture!^^


	2. par une matinée pluvieuse

Non, non, vous ne revez pas, il s'agit bien de la suite de double que vous n'espériez oeut être plus. C'est quand le sadique semble s'être définitivement éteint qu'ilm revient en force.

je suis vraiment désolée pour cet immense retard. tant que j'y suis, je remercie les reviewteurs qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, et je tiens à préciser-parce qu'on en a fait la remarque-qu'il s'agit ici d'un UA, (ou univers alternatif) car même avec beaucoup d'imagination, je doute sincèrement qu'un laboratoire de recherches s'organise réellement ainsi.

Et puis, quand on voit celui qui le dirige, on comprend rapidement que tout ceci n'a rien de plausible dans le monde où nous vivons! Mais sans vouloir casser le suspence plus que cela, je vous laisse lire tranquillement.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : pluvieuse journée**

_6 ans plus tard, au 12ème étage d'un immeuble de centre ville._

BIP BIP BIP !!

Sonnerie infernale idéale pour faire hurler des meutes de loups ou réveiller les morts les plus durs de la feuille. Ou bien encore une petite blondinette au caractère bien trempé, qui envoya littéralement voler l'engin maléfique à travers la pièce. La formidable mécanique partit s'écraser sur le mur d'en face, crachant tout ses circuits, et abandonnant définitivement l'idée de donner l'heure pour le restant de ses jours.

Une tête émergea péniblement des couvertures, les cheveux ressemblant d'avantage à un champ de mines qu'à quelque chose de décent, et les yeux encore tout collés par le sommeil. Un bras, puis un deuxième, jaillirent à la suite de cette tête à faire peur, repoussant les couvertures, ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner violement leur propriétaire.

_ Bordel de merde de réveil à la con, grommela t elle d'une voix enrouée, alors que le corps de la blonde au bois dormant sortait enfin de son lit.

Elle se redressa, posant ses pieds nus sur la moquette, et s'étira comme un chat, baillant aux corneilles. Elle se tourna vers son lit si douillet qui semblait l'appeler.

_Viens avec moi, mets moi sur tes épaules_ murmurait la couette épaisse et moelleuse.

_Pose ta tête sur nous et laisse nous veiller sur ton sommeil_ renchérissaient les cousins blancs.

_ Mais fermez la, lança la blonde sans grande conviction. Ce serait si doux, de retourner se coucher, tout était plus simple dans ses draps. Tout était toujours plus simple.

Elle se détourna néanmoins de ce paradis sur pied qui lui tendait les bras et sortit de sa chambre, direction la salle de bain. Son GPS n'étant pas encore tout à fait opérationnel, elle resta plusieurs minutes plantée devant le placard à balais du bout du couloir avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa destination initiale et qu'elle aurait dû tourner à droite au premier carrefour. Faisant volte face, elle poussa la bonne porte et se glissa plus que rapidement sous la douche.

Elle se lava aussi vite qu'elle le put, tentant de ne pas confondre le gel douche et le shampoing, et sortit de la pièce dans un nuage de vapeur, emmitouflée dans un peignoir éponge plus au moins bien mit.

Se dirigeant d'un pas un peu plus vif vers la cuisine, elle se prépara un bon café serré, histoire de bien se réveiller et de parfaire son petit rituel matinal.

La tasse à la main, elle gagna le salon de son appartement et s'installa sur son canapé, virant sans ménagement son chat qui dormait là.

_ Pousse toi sac à puces.

Douces paroles dont le félidé ne s'offusqua pas, sachant sa maîtresse pas forcement très bien lunée au saut du lit. Il sauta du canapé avec légèreté et alla se poser sur le fauteuil en face, prés à piquer un nouveau roupillon. La jeune fille poussa un soupir et ses yeux encore fatigués errèrent sur le salon. Une pièce toute simple, dans les tons ocre qui conférait une certaine chaleur à l'atmosphère plutôt glaciale de l'appartement. Des cadres de paysages étaient accrochés aux murs afin de les habiller quelque peu, et des étagères étaient montées un peu partout, regorgeant de livres et feuilles de papiers. Une télévision était posée sur un meuble bas en bois clair, devant le canapé orangé, séparant la pièce à vivre du coin bureau, lequel disparaissait sous les tonnes de dossiers et de feuilles inconnues au bataillon, laissant apparaître un morceau de l'ordinateur fixe de la demoiselle. Prés du bureau, sur une autre étagère, ce tenait un cadre photo un peu poussiéreux, entouré de bougies vieillottes et de fleurs séchées.

La jeune femme fit un petit signe de tête à la photo.

_ Bonjour à vous, famille de mon cœur. Comment ça va ?

Silence de la part de la photo.

_ Aujourd'hui je commence mon premier jour de stage dans ton labo grand frère, et… Elle se figea.

Pas de panique, surtout pas de panique. Elle se tourna lentement, trééés lentement vers là dernière pendule encore en état de marche. Pas de panique, pas de panique. Le hurlement qu'elle poussa en constatant la position non favorable des aiguilles, fit sursauter son chat, déjà reparti dans ses rêves de chasse à la sourie, et réveilla sans doute la totalité de l'immeuble.

Sans plus perdre de temps, la jeune fille bondit tel le fauve hors de son canapé, renversant au passage sa tasse de café et tachant rudement bien la moquette. Elle se précipita vers sa chambre, se prenant les pieds dans de magazines qui traînaient dans le couloir et manquant de se manger proprement le mur. Grâce à un formidable rattrapage de dernière minute, elle parvint à se rétablir, coinçant un bout de son peignoir dans la porte de la salle de bains. Le malheureux vêtement se retrouva arraché à sa douce propriétaire et resta à pendouiller tristement sur la poignée de la porte. C'est donc totalement nue que la jeune blonde entra dans sa chambre, se plantant les débris de son réveil dans le gros orteil, et se jeta sur sa penderie comme une hystérique.

Hurlant des malédictions et des jurons colorés dans toutes les langues qu'elle maîtrisait, autant dire un paquet, elle perdit quelques précieuses minutes supplémentaires à s'acharner comme une furie sur son chemisier blanc. Elle finit par comprendre que sa tête ne passerait pas par sa manche droite et réussit à retrouver le haut du bas.

La jeune et si douce demoiselle crut arracher sa porte d'entrée de fureur alors que la clé refusait catégoriquement de tourner dans sa serrure. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à refermer la porte, se fut pour trouver une note de son propriétaire sur le paillasson, stipulant qu'il l'expulserait à la fin de la semaine, faute d'avoir payé son loyer. Hurlant contre ce « véritable tortionnaire sans cœur qui ne comprenait pas la détresse des jeunes femmes célibataires dans son genre », elle dévala les escaliers manquant de se rompre le cou. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, bien évidement, qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié son sac. Comme si son cerveau, qu'elle semblait avoir laissé sur la poignée de la salle de bains avec son peignoir, avait fait exprès de se souvenir que maintenant. Ce qui était le cas. Hurlant à pleins poumons en cette heure matinale, la charmante demoiselle remonta quatre à quatre les douze étages qui la séparaient de son appartement.

_ Journée de merde, jura t elle entre ses dents serrées alors qu'elle sortait enfin dans la rue. Pour se rendre compte qu'il pleuvait des cordes, et qu'elle n'avait pas le matériel adéquat, bien entendu.

_ Bordel mais quelle journée de merde !!

Plusieurs passants se retournèrent vers elle, choqués que tant de grossièreté soit l'œuvre d'une si jolie jeune fille, et la fureur de ladite jeune fille augmenta d'un cran, si tant soit peu que cela fusse possible, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'un des hommes présents sur le trottoir.

_ Tu veux ma photo espèce de vieux débris !?! Hurla t elle, très remontée. Vous n'avez jamais vu une fille en retard et sans parapluie ou quoi ? A moins que ça vous excite de la voir en chemisier trempé ?

_ Pour tout vous dire, je trouve que la vue n'est pas si mauvaise que cela. Mais je ne crois pas que c'est comme cela que vous allez arriver à l'heure mademoiselle.

La blonde se retourna vivement, façon : « qui es tu ô espèce de crétin sans cervelle pour oser m'adresser la parole ? » Les mots bien venimeux qu'elle avait prévu de sortir à l'impudent qui avait prit le risque de lui parler, restèrent coincés dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle dévisagea l'impudent en question. Parce que même en étant très très en colère, on insulte pas un homme de quarante ans aussi mignon. Profitant de cette diversion inespérée, le passant agressé en profita pour fuir cette diablesse, désormais figée sur place.

Ok, on avait sans doute fait mieux en matière de sex-symbol, quoi que le point de vue puisse se défendre, mais le type, pardon, l'homme qu'elle avait devant elle était tout de même une bombe. Plus très jeune, certes, mais craquant tout plein avec ses cheveux, mi longs qui retombaient sur ses épaules en mèches noir corbeau d'où s'échappaient quelques fils gris, mais rien de bien méchant, et ses grands yeux noisettes.

Il lui souriait gentiment, lui tendant un parapluie gris clair pour qu'elle puisse s'abriter quelque peu de l'averse. Le profil type du parfait gentleman comme on en croise plus de nos jours.

_ Vous feriez mieux de vous mettre un peu plus sous le parapluie si vous ne voulez pas être d'avantage trempée. Dit il d'une voix douce, et plaisante. Ce genre de voix qui fait qu'on se sentait automatiquement à l'aise.

_ Euh oui. Merci.

Elle s'avança un peu sous la protection de toile, et resta plantée là, ne sachant plus que faire. Plusieurs idées lui passèrent par la tête.

Premièrement, en foutre une à ce parfait inconnu. Parce que si sa remarque concernant la sois disant « belle vue » était relativement flatteuse, ce n'en était pas moins déplacé, et la jeune fille était tout à fait en droit de protester. Quoiqu'elle avait tout de même un peu tendu la perche sur ce coup ci.

Deuxièmement, lui demander ce qu'il lui voulait. Pas simplement la protéger de la pluie, penser ça était se montrer vraiment trop naïve. Manquait plus qu'il lui demande si elle voulait venir boire un café. Elle avait bien envie de le plaquer là et de partir, parce qu'après tout, elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre, et elle était censée être très énervée.

Sauf que ce mec devait avoir un effet calmant, parce qu'elle ne voyait plus l'intérêt de se mettre en colère pour si peu.

Et la troisième option qui se présentait à elle était de le remercier chaleureusement. Ce qu'elle fit.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire… commença t elle.

_ Bah, il ne s'agit qu'un parapluie après tout, lança l'inconnu avec un grand sourire mille volts sur le visage. Mais je peux tout de même faire quelque chose pour vous, dites moi où vous vous rendez et je pourrez peut être vous déposer.

Le miracle ! Un type adorable lui proposait de l'emmener au boulot ? Quelle chance finalement, cela limiterait fortement son temps de retard. D'un coup, elle retrouva toute sa vitalité et une pseudo bonne humeur.

_ Ce serait vraiment gentil ! S'écria t elle si fort que l'homme se recula un peu suite à l'attaque de décibels. Je vais au Laboratoire Sanada, vous pourriez m'emmener ?

L'homme eu un immense sourire.

_ Aaah ! Vous aussi vous travaillez là bas ! Dit il, visiblement ravi. Mais quelle coïncidence dites moi, c'est fantastique !

La jeune fille le regarda, bouche bée, et un peu suspicieuse. Ce pourrait il que cet homme travaille réellement avec elle ? Ce ne serait pas si mal après tout…

Il lui prit gentiment le bras et la tira derrière lui, la protégeant toujours de son parapluie.

_ Venez, ma voiture est juste là.

En effet, ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une petite voiture blanche, qui virait d'avantage au gris, et paraissant relativement ancienne. La peinture s'écaillait par endroit, l'une des portières était légèrement enfoncée, le coffre ne semblait tenir que par miracle, les vitres étaient sales et les feux arrière étaient en piteux état. Appelée en d'autres termes, cette voiture avait d'avantage l'allure d'un « tas de boue ».

L'homme se glissa coté conducteur avec aisance, et la jeune fille hésita un court instant avant de monter dans ce cercueil sur roulettes. Parce que bon, ce n'était pas l'aspect de la sois disant voiture qui la gênait -à dire vrai, elle avait voyagé dans des épaves pires que cela- mais c'était plutôt le fait qu'un parfait inconnu lui proposait de la prendre dans ladite voiture. Bien entendu, c'était le b.a BA de toutes les petites filles modèles de ne pas monter dans la voiture d'un inconnu. Certes, ce gars là semblait décidément trop sexy pour être un psychopathe en fuite, mais c'était tout de même un peu louche.

Elle ne put réfléchir plus longtemps, car le beau brun se pencha de son coté avec un grand sourire avenant, et elle se décida finalement en grimpant du coté passager. Elle referma la porte et le bruit de la pluie crépitante sur le bitume ne fut plus qu'un doux murmure alors que le conducteur enclenchait le contact.

La voiture rouspéta un peu et se mit lentement en marche, sortant de sa zone de stationnement. La jeune femme profita un peu de la glace intérieur pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux en pagaille et se tenue trempée. Elle remarqua alors l'adolescent qui se tenait sur la banquette arrière, concentré sur l'ordinateur portable qui trônait sur ses genoux. L'hypothèse vaseuse du psychopathe en fuite s'effaça automatiquement de l'esprit de la blonde. S'il y avait un gosse à l'arrière… enfin, il y avait toujours la théorie du complot, le gamin n'était qu'un leurre pour attirer les cruches et il y avait bien un monstre dévoreur de jeunes filles au volant. Un peu tiré par les cheveux tout de même, et de toute façon, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

_ Mon fils, Sasuke. Indiqua la chauffeur qui avait suivit son regard.

_ Bonjour, dit elle gentiment.

_ S'lut. Marmonna le gamin sans lever les yeux de son écran. Le chauffeur eut un petit sourire d'excuses envers sa passagère.

_ Il n'est pas très sociable…

_ Et ma main dans ta tête, tu penses qu'elle sera sociable elle aussi ?

La jeune fille sursauta alors que l'adolescent levait les yeux vers son père, le contemplant durement dans le rétro. Ce dernier sourit.

_ Mais moi aussi je t'aime fiston !

Le « fiston » poussa un grognement désabusé qui n'échappa pas à la jeune fille, déjà outrée du manque de politesse et de respect qu'il avait fait preuve envers le paternel. Sans ce rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas fait mieux il y avait de cela quelques minutes.

Elle leva les yeux dans le rétro et détailla un peu l'adolescent ronchon de la banquette arrière. Petit, plutôt maigrichon, il devait avoir une douzaine d'années, peut être un peu plus. Il avait le teint très pale, presque maladif, et seuls ses yeux noisette clair semblaient réellement vivant au milieu de ce visage blanc et creusé par ce qui semblait être de la fatigue. Il portait des vêtements sombres, inconscient de la mode qui les voulait colorés, et ses cheveux blancs encadraient son visage de mèches folles.

L'adolescent toussa un peu, et resserra son manteau, comme s'il avait froid, toujours concentré sur son écran. Il se redressa un peu, et croisa le regard de la jeune fille qui fut figée sur place tant celui-ci dégageait de froideur.

_ On va être en retard. Dit il simplement, en continuant de la fixer.

Le chauffeur leva le nez vers le rétro.

_ Mais non ! Affirma t il avec ce grand sourire freedent. Tu verras, on sera à l'heure au lycée, comme d'habitude.

La blonde tiqua. Ce pouvait il réellement que ce petit gosse soit au lycée ?

Ce dernier secoua la tête, visiblement navré, et recommença à tousser. La voiture ralenti à cause d'un feu rouge particulièrement pénible.

_ Y a des embouteillages, lança t il, visiblement las, en désignant la file de véhicules qui attendait que ce maudit feu passe au vert. Tu n'as que me déposer ici, je continuerai à pieds.

_ Voyons Sasuke c'est ridicule, nous ne sommes même pas à cinq minutes en voiture. Je reconnais que le trafic est quelque peu encombré mais…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase car son fils avait ouvert la portière et s'était extirpé du véhicule, emportant son sac et son ordinateur avec lui. Il se retrouva bien vite trempé au milieu de la file de voitures immobilisées. Le conducteur eu un air stupéfait et ouvrit sa fenêtre pour ordonner à son fils de revenir dans la voiture.

Etant sans doute considéré par la populace comme étant le feu tricolore le plus sadique de la ville, celui-ci vira au vert, forçant le brun à avancer sous risque de se faire gentiment casser la figure par le conducteur du 4x4 tout terrains qui se trouvait derrière lui. La vieille voiture s'ébranla, et suivit le mouvement des autres, laissant l'adolescent dehors. Ce dernier gagna rapidement le trottoir et l'abri d'un auvent. La jeune blondinette se retourna sur son siège pour tenter de l'apercevoir à travers le rideau épais que formait la pluie, et reprit sa position après avoir échouer. Son chauffeur avait perdu le masque de gentillesse qu'il arborait il y avait quelques instants et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets dans le rétroviseur pour voir où se trouvait maintenant son rejeton.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes dans un silence pesant, pendant lesquelles le regard du brun naviguait entre la route et l'écran de son téléphone portable posé sur le tableau de bord. Enfin, une jolie musique jaillit de l'appareil qui se mit à vibrer furieusement, et l'homme poussa un petit soupir de soulagement en saisissant la petite merveille de technologie. Il brancha le kit main libre avec une aisance forçant le respect et témoignant de son habitude.

_ Allo ?

__ C'est moi…_

La jeune fille put aisément deviner qu'il s'agissait de son fils, lequel semblait avoir une petite voix éreintée.

_ J'avais remarqué. Fit le père, un peu sèchement, sans doute guère satisfait de la conduite de l'adolescent. Mais après tout, c'était l'age de la rébellion. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ? J'aurai très bien pu…

__ Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'arriver en retard_. Rétorqua son interlocuteur, tout aussi sec, et la jeune fille se dit qu'elle allait assister à une dispute père/fils en direct.

_ Tu ne l'aurais pas été…

Il engagea la voiture dans une rue latérale.

__ Ça, ça reste encore à prouver._

_ Bon, bon, concéda l'homme en klaxonnant un groupe de jolies minettes qui traversaient la rue. Tu n'as pas eu de problème ?

__ Je suis en entier si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes, bien qu'un peu mouillé mais tout va bien._

_ Tu es vraiment stupide !

__ Je tiens ça de qui à ton avis ?_

Question rhétorique qui fit sourire le père. Un toussotement retentit soudain dans l'appareil et il fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu tousses, fit il remarquer.

__ C'est rien ! Juste un malheureux rhume. Tu stresses vraiment pour des bêtises parfois !_

_ Saizo est pire que moi au niveau stress !

__ Tu le vaut largement ! Je te laisse, je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer en cours. Et puis il me semble que tu as une passagère…_

À ces mots, le conducteur tourna la tête vers ladite passagère qui se mit à rougir, et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Le jour où elle recroiserait ce Sasuke…

__ Au fait,_ lança le gamin. _Inutile de passer me chercher ce soir, je termine plus tôt, je serai sans doute rendu avant toi à la maison._

_ Très bien, à ce soir dans ce cas.

__ Bonne journée p'pa._

Le brun s'apprêta à raccrocher et la voix de son fils s'éleva encore.

__ Et bon courage pour votre premier jour de boulot mademoiselle._

L'homme sourit et raccrocha avant de se tourner vers la demoiselle en question. Elle baissa un peu les yeux. En fait il était bien gentil ce garçon…

_ Et bien dites moi, lança le conducteur. On peut dire que vous avez pas mal d'influence, Sasuke n'est pas si ouvert avec les étrangers d'habitude ! On dirait bien que vous lui avez tapé dans l'œil.

_ Que… quoi ?! La jeune fille manqua de s'étouffer de gêne et se mit à rougir comme une pivoine. Non mais pour qui se prenait il ?

Il rigola doucement.

_ Ne faites pas cette tête jolie demoiselle, c'était de l'humour.

La jeune fille ne savait plus où se fourrer et elle reporta toute son attention sur le paysage qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir à travers la vitre dégoulinante d'eau. Nouveau sourire de la part du chauffeur.

_ Comment vous appelez vous ?

_ Moi ? Euh,… Yuya, Yuya Shiina.8

_ Et que venez vous donc faire dans notre cher laboratoire Mlle Shiina ?

_ Je suis stagiaire, mon frère travaillait chez vous avant son accident. Peut être que vous l'avez connu…

_ Effectivement, il y avait bien un Shiina dans nos employés. Mais j'ignorais qu'il avait une si jolie petite sœur.

Paf, coup d'œil aguicheur, sourire ravageur, et la jeune Yuya se remit à rougir. Décidément ce mec était trop fort dans l'art de mettre la honte. Elle respira un grand coup pour reprendre contenance.

_ C'est vraiment gentil à vous de m'emmener, dit elle, reconnaissante, ce qui était une première en soit car la jeune fille était extrêmement fière.

_ Entre collègues il faut bien s'entre aider non ? Sinon comment vaincre la tyrannie des patrons ?

_ Euh…

_ Mais vous verrez, M. Sanada est très sympathique, je suis certain que vous lui plairez.

_ A quoi ressemble t il ?

Elle était curieuse de connaître l'opinion de cet homme sur le grand sachem du Laboratoire Sanada. Après tout, elle voulait se faire une petite idée de son employeur avant de le rencontrer. Histoire de faire meilleure impression. Et en espérant qu'il ne tienne pas compte de ce retard.

Le chauffeur eu un petit sourire.

_ Il n'est pas très à cheval sur les règlements, si c'est ça qui vous inquiète. Il ne vous tiendra certainement pas rigueur de votre léger retard, parce que lui-même l'est souvent.

Soupir imperceptible de la part de la blonde.

_ C'est quelqu'un de très gentil, continua l'homme, désormais intarissable. C'est le genre grand brun séducteur, doué avec les femmes, doté de nombreuses qualités. Il est drôle, intelligent, il sait se montrer magnanime…

Et s'en suivit une longue liste de ce que tout le grand patron était capable de faire et Yuya dut se faire violence pour ne pas décrocher et écouter attentivement son collègue en songeant que ce n'était pas vraiment la modestie qui l'étouffait au patron !

Ils finirent pas s'engager dans un parking à moitié plein, et il se gara sur une place réservée.

_ Et voila ! S'exclama t il, guilleret. Nous voici arrivés à bon port.

_ Merci beaucoup monsieur. Fit Yuya. Monsieur… ?

_ Yukimura, se présenta t il en lui tendant la main. Yukimura Sanada.

Elle la lui serra avec chaleur avant de se figer, la bouche à demi ouverte. Sanada ? Comme dans Laboratoire Sanada ?

_ Attendez ! Vous êtes…

Il sortit de la voiture sous la pluie battante et se pencha vers elle, toujours dans l'habitacle.

_ Dépêchez vous Mlle Shiina, j'ai quelques doutes quant à l'étanchéité de ma voiture. Et nous serons mieux à discuter à l'intérieur.

Trop choquée pour prononcer le moindre son, elle sortit à son tour et ils se précipitèrent tout deux en courant jusqu'au hall du Laboratoire. Ils s'engouffrèrent comme deux tornades dans le petit bâtiment administratif et Yuya secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de l'eau qui lui tombait dans les yeux avant de se tourner vers celui qui avait joué son chauffeur pendant vingt minutes et qui n'était autre que son patron.

_ Vous êtes le dirigeant du Laboratoire ! S'écria t elle, encore sous le choc. Son patron l'avait prise en _stop_ dans _sa_ voiture. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas dit d'âneries. Elle n'avait pas dit d'âneries n'est ce pas ?

Le patron se redressa en secouant son parapluie gris et lui offrit un immense sourire.

_ ça vous étonne tant que ça ? On dirait que je vous impressionne, votre frère a du vous raconter des choses extraordinaire à mon sujet !

Yuya en resta pantoise, alors que le big boss riait comme un gamin. Alors que son patron semblait ne jamais devoir réussir à reprendre son souffle, elle entreprit une rapide inspection des lieux.

Ils se trouvaient dans un hall spacieux, et entièrement blanc d'où partaient plusieurs porte en bois clair, dont une plus grande que les autres et vitrée. Des plantes vertes en pots trônaient de part et d'autre des portes coulissantes de l'entrée, et des peintures vives et stylisées décoraient agréablement les murs. Au fond de la pièce se tenait un comptoir en bois blanc, couvert de paperasses et de dossiers colorés qui s'empilaient en une improbable tour de ère, une jeune fille de son age, un casque de standardiste vissé aux oreilles, mâchonnant avec nonchalance un chewing-gum à la menthe. Ses cheveux courts encadraient son visage fin d'une aura de mèches folles et blondes. Elle étudiait attentivement ses ongles, jetant distraitement son coupe-papier en forme de couteau sur son bureau, le plantant sèchement dans le bois et semblant profondément blasée.

La jeune stagiaire prit un air pincé, choquée de cette attitude pour le moins guère professionnelle. Le patron, qui avait finalement réussi à se reprendre, ne parut pas s'en formaliser, et c'est avec un immense sourire dont on ne pouvait apparemment pas le défaire, qu'il salua la jeune fille. Elle répondit par un vague grommellement et jeta un coup d'œil à Yuya.

_ C'est la stagiaire ? Demanda t elle.

_ Très bonne observation ma charmante Tokito ! S'exclama le patron. Tu lui fais signer les papiers s'il te plait.

_ Tsss. Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire dans cette boite. Siffla la jeune fille en sortant un dossier rose d'un tiroir. Et cesse de dire "ma charmante Tokito", ça me gave.

Yuya faillit s'étouffer de stupéfaction en entendant ces mots. Cette fille osait tutoyer son supérieur hiérarchique, aîné de surcroît, et faisait preuve d'une impolitesse la plus totale envers celui qui lui fournissait son gagne pain. C'était à peine croyable, elle n'en revenait pas. Et le pire, c'était que le supérieur hiérarchique en question ne semblait même pas en tenir compte. Il surenchérissait même.

_ Alors, peut être que je devrai dire mon adorable Tokito ? Suggéra t il. Quoique ça ne plaira sans doute pas à ce charmant Akira. Tu en penses quoi ma petite Tokito ?

La « petite Tokito » poussa un grognement et manqua de lui balancer son coupe-papier à la figure alors qu'elle se mettait à rougir furieusement. Elle tendit les papiers à Yuya qui signa sans émettre le moindre son, trop choquée, et la jeune secrétaire rangea rapidement le tout, non sans balancer un regard meurtrier au brun qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

_ A toute à l'heure ma mignonne Tokito ! Lança t il en attrapant familièrement Yuya par le bras, l'entraînant derrière lui. Venez Mlle Shiina, il reste encore deux trois choses à régler, nous serons mieux dans mon bureau.

Ils sortirent par les doubles portes qui menaient dans les profondeurs du bâtiment et marchèrent d'un bon pas dans le couloir entièrement vitré qui donnait vue sur les bureaux de l'autre côté des parois translucide. Bureaux quasiment vide, contenant une à deux personnes. Ce qui étonna fortement Yuya. Elle pointa la petite brunette aux épaisses lunettes qui tapait furieusement sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

_ Pourquoi il y a-t-il si peu de monde ? Demanda t elle. Ils ne sont pas tous en congés quand même.

Le patron eu un petit sourire triste.

_ Si seulement, dit il. Ça fait partie des deux trois petites choses dont je dois vous parler, mais ne vous inquiétez pas de ça pour le moment, les explications viendront bien assez vite.

Ils arrivèrent à un ascenseur, et y entèrent. Ou du moins, voulurent y entrer, car sitôt la porte ouverte, un jeune homme blond s'écroula à leur pieds. Yuya poussa une petite exclamation de stupeur avant de se rendre compte de l'état du jeune homme étalé sur le carrelage, et paniqua.

_ Vite ! Il faut…

_ Calmez vous, il n'a rien.? Affirma Yukimura avec un immense sourire.

La blonde le regarda comme s'il était fou, ce qui était sans doute le cas en fin de compte, et elle fit un geste vers le « blessé ».

_ Mais il ne va pas bien.

_ Vous savez, ça lui arrive régulièrement, il ne faut pas s'en faire pour si peu.

_ Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire qu'il s'évanoui souvent de la sorte ? Mais ce n'est pas normal !

_ Qui a dit qu'il était évanoui ? S'étonna le brun. Il dort.

_ Il dort ?

Yuya se tourna vers le blond, toujours étendu et se pencha un peu en avant. Elle constata avec stupeur que le patron avait raison ! Ce mec s'était tout bonnement endormit contre la porte de l'ascenseur, c'était proprement incroyable. Evidemment, quand on sait de quel blond il s'agit, ça n'a vraiment rien d'extraordinaire, mais la jeune stagiaire étant nouvelle dans le coin, il ne faut pas trop lui tenir rigueur de cette panique irrationnelle. Yukimura poussa le jeune homme du bout du pied pour le caler contre le mur et entra dans l'ascenseur.

_ Vous n'allez pas le laisser ici tout de même ?

_ Bien sûr que si, de toute façon, il finira par recommencer, indiqua le brun. Et son frère ne devrait pas tarder à venir le chercher. Allons, venez, que je puisse vous faire visiter le Labo avant le déjeuné !

Yuya s'avança, enjamba le pauvre garçon et pénétra dans l'ascenseur. Le patron lui lança un immense sourire que la blonde préféra ne pas remarquer, plus préoccupée par le cas de ce pauvre jeune homme encore étendu sur le carrelage. Les portes se refermèrent avec un chuintement et Yuya se tourna vers Yukimura, soucieuse.

_ Ce garçon…

_ Son frère va être ravi que quelqu'un s'inquiète autant pour lui ! Fit l'homme avec un petit éclat de rire. Shinrei ne cesse de se plaindre qu'il est le seul à se soucier un tant soit peu du cas de son petit frère. Mais vraiment ne vous en faites pas, il est toujours comme ça.

_Avachi sur le carrelage du couloir ? Vlan, une jolie pointe de sarcasme dans la voix et le regard qui va avec. Mais le brun ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure et continua son pseudo monologue.

_ Luciole est affreusement distrait, indiqua t il. Mais c'est aussi un très bon élément. Il a une capacité de réflexion assez réduite certes, mais il est très habile de ses mains. Dans tout les sens du terme, bien entendu. Et paf (ça fait des chocapics !^^ pardon mais il fallait vraiment que je le mette, ça me démangeait trop), immense sourire et grand regard candide, Yuya se sentit rougir une fois encore. Elle qui avait voulu jouer à la plus maligne, elle s'était fait avoir. Ce patron était diabolique.

Ils arrivèrent au dernier étage du laboratoire, qui ne comprenait que trois étages, sans compter les deux sous sols, et les portes s'ouvrirent, accompagnées d'un petit « ting » sonore comme dans les films. Ils sortirent dans le couloir et marchèrent d'un bon pas jusqu'au bureau du grand patron. Ils ne croisèrent pas âmes qui vivent dans les couloirs étroits du dernier étage.

De la moquette rouge avait remplacée le carrelage blanc du rez-de-chaussée, et les mêmes toiles colorées étaient disposées sur les murs. Ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau sacré et Yukimura poussa la porte, invitant Yuya à entrer la première.

_' Et là normalement, si ça se passe comme dans les films, le patron est un vieux vicieux qui pousse la jeune nouvelle à l'intérieur, et puis se jette sur elle et…'_

Yuya préféra s'arrêter là, et si le brun ne la jeta pas à terre une fois à l'intérieur, elle avait tout de même touché d'un bout de doigt la vérité en disant que ce dernier était un vicieux. Bien que dans le domaine, il y avait pire et elle ne tarderait pas à le rencontrer.

Le bureau était simple, spacieux et fonctionnel. Il y avait bien sûr le traditionnel bureau en bois brut qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, accompagné par son non moins célèbre fauteuil en cuir noir, et les deux chaises toutes simples pour les visiteurs. Derrière le bureau, les murs avaient laissé place à une grande baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait sur un petit balcon gris, offrant une vue imprenable sur le bâtiment d'en face, deux fois plus grand. A droite se tenait une bibliothèque de taille respectable, et à gauche, un petit coin détente pourvu de canapé blanc crème, et d'une table basse en verre. Elle remarqua aussi un charmant petit bar dont la porte vitrée laissait entrevoir son contenu ; bien garni.

Et partout sur les murs, ces grandes toiles de toutes les couleurs, et de toutes le formes, représentant des paysages flous, des étangs plongés dans les brumes, ou des personnages éthérés. Visiblement, son patron semblait raffoler de ces peintures modernes et abstraites pour la plupart. Yuya s'en approcha alors que le brun s'asseyait à son bureau, réorganisant un peu les dossiers et les pots à crayons.

_ C'est joli, dit elle en contemplant un champ de blé battu par les vents. Le mouvement des végétaux étant magnifique et incroyablement dur à réaliser. L'homme releva la tête d'un dossier rose et jeta un coup d'œil à la peinture. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_ La plupart sont des œuvres de ma femme, informa t il. Et certaines, de mon fils. Il pointa du pouce la toile sur sa droite représentant un lac noyé dans les brumes matinales. Sublime.

Yuya se tourna vers lui. De son fils ? Ce jeune garçon qu'elle avait brièvement croisé était à l'origine de cette merveille ?

_ C'est vraiment magnifique, souffla t elle. Votre fils à un don.

_ Sa mère lui a apprit beaucoup de choses en ce qui concerne l'art de la peinture. Ne restez pas debout Yuya, venait vous asseoir.

La jeune fille obéit et prit place sur une des chaises en face du bureau. Yukimura était toujours plongé dans son dossier rose et releva la tête.

_ Je vérifie une dernière fois que nous n'ayons pas fait d'erreurs dans votre dossier. Dit il. Vous appelez bien Yuya Shiina ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Et vous êtes née le…17 avril, et vous avez 21 ans, je me trompe ?

_ Non, non, c'est bien cela.

_ Votre famille est décédée il y a peu je crois.

Sa voix s'était soudain adoucie. Yuya serra les dents et lutta pour offrir un petit sourire crispé.

_ En effet.

Yukimura hocha la tête, compréhensif.

_ Si jamais vous avez besoin d'en parler, n'hésitez pas ; ma porte reste ouverte.

_ Merci.

Mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'en parler, même avec cet homme si aimable et attentionné. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était oublier. Rien que cela, oublier. Et ne plus jamais revoir les images de leur mort. Plonger dans l'oubli le cadavre de cette voiture sur cette route de campagne, à une heure avancée de la nuit. Juste oublier.

_ Vous vivez seule ?

La question la tira de ses pensées et elle dû se secouer un peu afin d'y répondre.

_ Effectivement. Répondit elle, un brin surprise par cette question. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'elle vive seule ou non ?

_ Je vous ai donné mon numéro de portable ?

Ah, d'accord, elle comprenait soudain l'intérêt de l'interrogation. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de virer au rouge et de se lever à demi, autant en colère que gênée.

_ Dites donc… !

_ Calmez vous, c'était uniquement pour demander, l'apaisa le brun inquiet par la couleur qu'avait pris son visage. Vous savez, une jeune fille seule dans un appartement de nos jours. Et ce n'était pas très sain de ressasser de vieilles histoires, je me demandais simplement si vous arriviez à gérer le fait d'avoir perdu vos proches.

Yuya se sentit soudain très bête. Mais qu'avait elle encore imaginé ? Et après elle osait dire que son patron avait des idées tordues alors que c'était elle qui pensait des choses ! Quelle honte ! Elle se calma aussitôt et s'excusa. Yukimura sourit, sachant très bien que sa question était tout de même destinée à vois si cette jolie minette était bien célibataire et se félicita intérieurement pour avoir rattraper le coup comme un chef.

Il rangea le dossier.

_ Et bien tout est en ordre. Annonça t il. Alors autant vous en dire un peu plus sur notre travail ici, sur ce que vous allez faire chez nous, et surtout parler des conditions que j'impose à toute l'équipe.

Yuya hocha la tête, guère rassurée. Qu'est ce que ce patron farfelu allait il imposer comme directives ?

_ D'abord, je tiens à ce qu'on se tutoie, c'est plus conviviale et c'est tellement moins protocolaire. A moins que cela pose un problème ?

La jeune fille ouvrit grande la bouche.

_ Euh, et bien non, ça me va.

_ Parfait ! Approuva le brun avec son immense sourire. Et bien c'est à peu prés tout.

_ Quoi ? S'écria la blonde. Seulement ça ? Vous ne, euh… tu n'attends rien d'autre de nous ?

_ Je tiens à ce que tout le monde s'entende relativement bien, c'est très important l'esprit d'équipe. Et puis, tout est déjà marqué sur les panneaux d'informations et de sécurité dans les couloirs!

_ Oui, mais moi je parle du niveau boulot.

_ Chacun fait ce qu'il a à faire. Pour cela il n'y a aucun problème. Je veux juste de la rigueur et de la motivation. Les gens d'ici n'ont pas besoin qu'ont les poussent pour faire leur travail, ils savent parfaitement que ce qu'ils font est extrêmement important et qu'ils n'ont pas le droit à l'erreur. Ils sont très professionnels et je leur fais entièrement confiance.

_ Vous savez… tu sais que très peu de patrons sont aussi peu stricts. Surtout pour ce genre de structure.

_ Je suis strict, tout subit un contrôle régulier et très pointu, mais le fait d'entretenir de relations amicales avec ses employés fait que chacun ici se respecte et fait son travail sans aucun problème.

_ Il n'y a jamais de bavures ?

_ On se connaît tous ici, nous sommes tous devenus amis, c'est comme une grande maison. On ne pénalise pas ses frères et sœurs.

_ Mais l'erreur est humaine.

_ Je ne dis pas qu'on a jamais eu de problème jusqu'à maintenant, mais ça c'est toujours très bien terminé, grâce à l'intervention de notre merveilleux patron !

Il se pencha un peu pour se mettre sous son meilleur profil. Yuya pouffa un peu et il sourit.

_ Tu vois que tu es déjà beaucoup plus à l'aise que tout à l'heure. Dit il d'une voix douce.

Yuya lui renvoya son sourire, devenu éblouissant, et il frappa dans ses mains.

_ Bien ! S'exclama t il. Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, j'aimerai te parler un peu plus en détail de ton travail ici. C'est la première fois que tu viens en stage dans ce genre d'entreprise ?

_ Oui. J'ai eu pas mal de petits boulots dans des pharmacies, ou d'autres boutiques de charlatans, mais jamais dans une société aussi grosse.

Yukimura étouffa un éclat de rire.

_ Nous ne sommes pas une grosse société Yuya. Dit il. En fait, nous avons de gros problèmes d'effectifs, c'est pourquoi tu as vu si peu de monde en bas et que nous avons cruellement besoins de nouveaux bras. Enfin, je vais te montrer un peu les bâtiments. Pour le moment, tu travailleras avec Kyôshirô. Il s'occupe de classer les médicaments, et des archives du laboratoire.

_ Très bien.

L'homme se leva et l'invita à la suivre. Ils repartirent dans le couloir, et descendirent de nouveau par l'ascenseur. Alors qu'ils atteignaient le rez-de-chaussée, Yuya se prit à interroger son patron, non pas sur le travail, mais sur sa vie.

_ Ta femme travaille t elle ici aussi ?

_ Nous ne sommes pas mariés, rectifia Yukimura alors qu'ils passaient devant Luciole, toujours avachi sur le carrelage froid. Mais c'est tout comme. Et non, elle ne travaille plus ici.

_ Oh, et que fait elle ?

_ Et bien, il parut hésiter. Rien, pour le moment, c'est une longue histoire.

Yuya n'insista pas et ils passèrent de nouveau devant les bureaux vitrés où s'affairait toujours la petite brune et son ordinateur.

_ Santéra est une de nos secrétaires les plus actives. La pauvre a énormément de travail, mais Tokito est là pour l'aider. indiqua Yukimura.

_ Elles ne sont pas que toutes les deux quand même !

_ Il y a également Kosuke, et Angélica, mais ce n'est pas assez. Soupira le patron.

Il poussa la double porte et ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall. Après un bref salut de la main à Tokito, qui crayonnait à toute vitesse en discutant avec le client au bout du fil, ils s'engagèrent dans un autre couloir par une nouvelle porte.

_ Ce bâtiment ci rassemble tout ce qui est du domaine de l'administratif et des salles de repos et de réunions. Expliqua le patron en désignant le bâtiment qu'ils venaient de quitter. On va maintenant du coté de la recherche en elle-même. Les sous sols contiennent les chambres froides pour la conservation des travaux en cours et la partie archive et stockage. La dernière aile, c'est là où se trouvent les machines pour la production de masse.

Yuya hochait la tête, attentive, alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans un couloir, vitré à partir de la moitié et qui laissait entrevoir des pièces entièrement éclairées aux néons, où s'agitaient plusieurs personnes en blouse blanche, façon savant fou. Des appareils de mesure, des microscopes, des tubes et des ustensiles métalliques couvraient les paillasses de travail, des armoires réfrigérantes contenaient des extraits de médicaments et des produits, les ordinateurs clignotaient et affichaient des programmes complexes et des suites de chiffres interminables.

Yuya découvrit alors, non sans une pointe de d'horreur, un petit échantillon des dégénérés qui hantaient les lieux.

Dans une pièce, une femme brune aux cheveux extravagants hurlait après son ordinateur récalcitrant. Yuya ne saisit pas grand-chose au milieu des 'bordel', 'enfoiré', 'putain de merde', et autres joyeusetés de la sorte. Dans ce qui semblait être les toilettes, ils croisèrent l'homme d'entretien, un chapeau de cow-boy vissé sur le crâne. Il lança un clin d'œil qui se voulait séducteur, à la jeune fille, qui ne put qu'admirer l'audace dont il faisait preuve pour la draguer tout en passant la serpillière. Ils saluèrent un beau brun ténébreux prénommé Hishigi, que Yukimura présenta comme étant le chef du service de recherches, et un des meilleurs scientifiques du laboratoire, et arrivèrent rapidement dans la partie production. Les différents bâtiments communiquaient entre eux par de courtes galeries en plexiglas, et cette partie était de loin la plus grande de toutes, composée de plusieurs salles qui s'apparentaient d'avantage à des hangars. Les machines faisaient un bruit d'enfer à tel point que la jeune fille n'entendit que très vaguement son chef lui dire que tout ce qui passait dans ces machines était soigneusement contrôlé, et vérifié à chaque étape de fabrication selon un code bien précis. Les machines tournant pour la plupart de façon autonome, nécessitant la présence de très peu de personnes, qui naviguaient d'un endroit à un autre afin de vérifier si tout allait bien.

Prenant un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans les sous sols du laboratoire, ils atteignirent les derniers niveaux, les chambres froides et les archives. Un jeune homme brun les accueillit devant la porte d'un bureau qui semblait être le sien, accompagné d'une jeune demoiselle brune également, sa frange étant si longue qu'on ne distinguait pas ses yeux.

_ Tu es Yuya Shiina c'est ça ? Demanda le jeune homme en lui serrant la main.

_ Je suppose que tu es Kyôshirô. Répondit elle avec un grand sourire.

_ Effectivement, le grand patron t'aurait il déjà parlé de moi ? Que je suis flatté !

La jeune femme brune toussota, comme pour rappeler sa présence. Kyôshirô se tourna vers elle.

_ Quel impoli je suis ! S'écria t il. Yuya, je te présente Sakuya, qui travaille avec moi.

_ Et qui est également sa fiancée. Compléta Yukimura avec un petit air malicieux, ce qui eu pour effet de faire légèrement rougir la brunette.

_ Félicitation ! S'exclama Yuya.

_ Merci…

Yukimura consulta sa montre, et frappa dans ses mains.

_ Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie les amis, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire, dit il. Kyôshirô, je te confie notre nouvelle collègue. Je dois retrouver Akari pour les derniers contrats à l'étranger. Nous nous retrouvons à midi.

_ Bien chef ! lança le jeune homme en se mettant au garde à vous. J'ai mis le rapport d'hier sur mon bureau, et le dernier inventaire des stocks.

_ Bien.

Il parti avec un petit signe de main, les laissant tout trois au milieu de la pièce. Kyôshirô s'excusa et reparti superviser le déchargement des dernières commandes, laissant le soin à Sakuya de faire visiter les locaux à Yuya et de lui expliquer ce qu'elle allait devoir faire.

Alors que la brune expliquait à la plus jeune le fonctionnement des chambres froides, Yuya se dit que la journée, qui pourtant avait si mal commencé, n'allait peut être pas être si dure que cela.

* * *

voila, je vous l'accorde, il ne se passe pas grand chose alors que je vous ai fait attendre pendant des semaines. Mais il me faut un peu de temps pour tout mettre en place.

Je suis réellement désolée, mais cette fic sera décidement trés longue à être terminée. Mais elle le sera! En attendant, merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine.


	3. Aprés midi rencontres

Bonjour à vous tous ! Et bien nous voila partis pour le deuxième chapitre de Double. Je vous l'accorde : il ne se passe pas grand-chose pour le moment, mais c'est le temps de tout mettre en place, ensuite ça devrait aller mieux.

réponses aux reviews des anonymes: lili4121, tes désirs sont des ordres, tu vas le voir, tu vas le voir! et le deuxième anonyme que je ne sais pas qui sait...: voila la suite, avec du retard, mais une suite quand même.

sur ce, bonne lecture, merci encore pour les reviews et j'essaye de poster le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : après midi rencontres._

_ Es-tu prête Yuya ? Demanda Sakuya en enfilant son manteau.

La jeune stagiaire termina de taper le nom d'un médicament dans la liste informatique et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

_ Maintenant oui.

Elles sortirent toutes deux du bureau et rejoignirent Kyôshirô qui les attendait patiemment sur le pas de la porte.

_ Surtout ne vous dépêchez pas, j'ai tout mon temps. Râla-t-il. Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent.

_ Les dames doivent savoir se faire attendre, lança Yuya en passant devant lui, la tête haute et un petit sourire malicieux sur le visage.

_ Exactement, approuva Sakuya en s'engageant à sa suite. Le déjeuner ne va pas s'enfuir.

_ S'enfuir non, fit le jeune homme en refermant derrière lui avec une petite grimace. Mais disparaître dans les estomacs de Luciole et Antony, si !

Sakuya éclata de rire alors que Yuya ne comprenait pas le sens de ces paroles.

_ C'est deux là sont de véritable goinfres, expliqua la brune. S'ils commencent avant nous, il est clair que nous n'aurons plus grand-chose à nous mettre sous la dent, ils adorent se lancer des défis, du genre qui mangera le plus vite ou le plus de bols de riz.

_ Alors dépêchons nous ! S'écria Kyôshirô en levant le poing vers le ciel. Sus aux piqueurs d'assiettes !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et sortirent des bâtiments avant de se diriger vers le parking tout en discutant joyeusement. Yuya n'en revenait toujours pas, de cette complicité qui s'était si rapidement liée entre eux trois. Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Sakuya en particulier, qui avait littéralement placé Yuya au rang de petite sœur en quelques heures seulement. Peut être était ce en partie dû au fait qu'elle avait bien connu Nozomu Shiina, le vénérable grand frère décédé. Elle avait été très attristée de sa mort et s'était lamentée pendant plusieurs jours de ne pouvoir aller assister à ses obsèques. Yuya lui avait certifié que ce n'était pas grave et la brune lui avait demandé s'il elle était seule dans son appartement. Recevant une réponse positive de la part de la blonde, elle lui avait immédiatement proposé de venir loger chez eux le temps qu'elle se sente mieux. Mais Yuya avait décliné l'invitation, un peu gênée de l'attention qu'on lui témoignait.

La voiture de Kyôshirô était presque en aussi mauvais état que celle de Yukimura et Yuya demanda en rigolant si c'était une tradition dans l'entreprise.

Ils grimpèrent tous et partirent rapidement en direction du centre ville.

_ Où allons nous ? Demanda Yuya, curieuse, en observant les façades des immeubles qui défilaient derrière la vitre. Sakuya se retourna pour lui parler.

_ Une des amis de Yukimura tient un bar restaurant pas loin. C'est là bas que nous nous réunissons pour manger. C'est un peu comme une réunion de famille, ou le quartier général du laboratoire.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant un petit établissement chaleureux et se garèrent dans un parking peu rempli. A croire que le restaurant aussi avait des problèmes d'effectifs. Yuya leva le nez vers l'enseigne.

_ Les Tricolores ? Demanda-t-elle. C'est original comme nom, d'où ça vient ?

_ Du surnom que se sont donnés les serveurs. Fit Kyôshirô qui trépignait sur place. Et des couleurs de leurs uniformes. On peut y aller maintenant ?

_ Quel estomac sur pattes ! S'exclama sa fiancée en riant. Vite Yuya avant qu'il nous dévore les plantes vertes.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le restaurant, un endroit douillet et confiné, dans des tons chauds et estivaux. De jolies petites tables en bambou étaient disposées dans toute la pièce, séparées par des paravents en papier de riz blanc crème, accompagnés de plantes grimpantes sur des trailles miniatures. Un bar en bois faisait face à la porte d'entrée, s'ouvrant sur les cuisines. Sur la droite, une hais de plantes en pots séparait une série de tables des autres, emménageant ainsi un coin privé où se trouvait un grand nombre de personnes. Kyôshirô et Sakuya s'y dirigèrent aussitôt, entraînant Yuya avec eux.

La blonde découvrit alors la plus singulière des compagnies.

Il y avait là une bonne dizaine de personnes, si ce n'était plus, hommes et femmes, visiblement tous du laboratoire, qui discutaient pour les uns, buvaient et mangeaient pour les autres, ou bien criaient après leur voisin de table. Notamment un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs attachés par un ruban rouge qui se frappait le front sur la table, visiblement désespéré par le comportement du blond prés de lui que Yuya reconnu comme étant celui de l'ascenseur. Elle identifia la jeune standardiste Tokito et Yukimura, assit en bout de table, ainsi que la brune aux cheveux fous qu'elle avait rapidement aperçu lors de sa violente confrontation avec son ordinateur. A côté de la blonde, Kyôshirô poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

_ C'est bon, Antony n'est pas là.

_ Hé regardez ! S'écria soudain la brune aux cheveux impossibles en avisant les nouveaux arrivant. C'est la petite nouvelle !

Aussitôt, le silence se fit sur la table et tout les regards se tournèrent vers Yuya qui se sentit rougir comme une tomate et aurait voulu se glisser dans un trou de sourie tant elle était gênée. Yukimura eut un grand sourire et se leva.

_ Comme elle est mignonne quand elle rougit ! Dit-il. Les amis, je vous présente Yuya Shiina, notre nouvelle stagiaire. Asseyez vous les gars !

Kyôshirô ne se fit pas prier et s'installa immédiatement, se frottant les mains de contentement. « Manger » était la seule chose qui tournait maintenant dans son esprit. Sakuya prit place et Yuya se glissa prés d'elle, toujours rougissante.

_ On va commander, décida Kyôshirô en levant le bras vers la femme qui s'occupait du bar. Cette dernière sourit et vint vers eux.

_ Bonjour Kyôshirô sama, qu'est ce que ce sera aujourd'hui ? Dit-elle d'une voix veloutée alors que Yuya la dévisageait avec des yeux ronds. Jamais elle n'avait vu de femme aussi belle. Tout en elle était parfait, ses yeux noirs, ses lèvres rouges, sa silhouette parfaite, ses courts cheveux d'ébène et son kimono traditionnel, vêtement de travail, mettant en valeur ses courbes plus qu'intéressantes.

Après avoir passé leurs commandes respectives, Kyôshirô ayant une fois de plus commandé la totalité de la carte, la femme donna le tout à un jeune homme au bandana tigré qui faisait des allés et retours incessants entre la pièce centrale et les cuisines, chargé de plateaux. Puis elle s'assit à leur table, étudiant Yuya avec attention.

_ C'est ta nouvelle employée Yukimura san ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Effectivement.

_ Et c'est sans doute la raison pourquoi tu es arrivé plus tôt ce matin, fit la brune aux cheveux extravagants. Cette jolie minette t'aurait-elle jeté hors du lit ?

Yuya devint encore plus rouge, si tant soi peu que cela fût encore possible.

_ Mais pas du tout ! S'écria-t-elle, affreusement gênée. Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient tous imaginer ?

_ En voila une qui en fera tomber plus d'un, renchérit une autre brune, réplique exacte du patron, la poitrine en prime. Tu pourrais peut être tenter ta chance Akira !

Un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années, assit un peu plus loin sur sa gauche, les cheveux châtains tirant sur le roux, rougit violement, accompagnant gentiment Yuya dans son concours de « qui sera la tomate du jour ? »

_ N'importe quoi ! S'insurgea-t-il.

_ Mais si voyons ! Lança Tokito avec un air diabolique. Ce sera l'occasion de dire adieu à ta malheureuse condition de puce…

Elle dû se baisser vivement alors que l'assiette du jeune homme volait avec une allégresse peu commune dans sa direction et s'esquiva avec un rire mutin.

_ Bah, intervint une femme vêtue d'une manière étrange, ses longs cheveux roses coulant dans son dos comme du chewing-gum chaud. Du moment qu'elle ne touche pas à mon Kyô…

Presque aussitôt, la plantureuse brune assise prés de Yuya lui lança un regard plus que meurtrier.

_ Kyô est à moi, lança-t-elle vertement.

_ T'as réservé grognasse ? Depuis quand **mon** Kyô aime-t-il les brunes insipides ?

_ Il ne choisira certainement pas une hippie débile avec une serpillière sur la tête.

Les deux femmes laissèrent rapidement monter le ton, sans que personne ne songe à les arrêter, sachant cela tout à fait inutile. A défaut des assiettes, elles se jetèrent milles et une insultes colorées à la tête, plus inventives les unes que les autres. Le jeune homme au bandana tigré, entièrement vêtu de rouge et de blanc, choisit ce moment pour revenir avec son plateau bien garni. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Yuya, coup d'œil plus qu'équivoque d'ailleurs, qui eut le don de la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

_ Si elle est libre Yuki, j'en croquerais bien un morceau, héla-t-il en servant Kyôshirô qui freinait son envie de se jeter sur la nourriture.

_ Pourquoi il veut la croquer ? Ca ne doit pas être très bon…

_ C'est une expression, frère débile !

_ Mmmh ? Frère de qui ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs retourna cogner sa table. Les convives éclatèrent de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère. Le sosie du patron se tourna vers Yuya avec un grand sourire aimable.

_ Ne t'en fait pas, dit-elle d'une voix un peu grave pour une femme, mais pas désagréable pour autant, pleine de chaleur et de gentillesse. Luciole est toujours comme cela.

_ J'avais cru comprendre…

La jeune femme entreprit, puisque que sa version masculine ne semblait pas vraiment disposée pour cette tache, de faire le tour des présentations. En quelques minutes, Yuya se vit dans l'obligation de retenir les noms des malades devant elle qui allaient être ses collègues et précepteurs pour un bon bout de temps. Et encore ! Toute l'équipe n'était pas au complet !

Il y avait la douce Kosuke, qui ressemblait tant au patron sans avoir une goutte de sang commun; l'énergique Mahiro et ses cheveux fous, cousine de ce dernier; la belle Okuni, amie de longue date, fournisseuse officielle de ragots et patronne du restaurant; la caractérielle Akari, s'emportant pour un rien, surtout quand il s'agissait de ce fameux Kyô encore inconnu au bataillon pour la blondinette; Luciole le rêveur de l'ascenseur et son demi frère Shinrei, le sérieux incarné –enfin quelqu'un de responsable dans cette boite ! songea Yuya- ; Yukimura, bien entendu, joyeux luron et, elle le comprit bien vite, son penchant sans pareil pour l'alcool qu'il tenait remarquablement bien; l'imbécile (visiblement) d'Hidetada, qui tenait absolument à se faire appeler Tigre Rouge, employé d'Okuni; la glaciale Tokito qui semblait à tout prix vouloir étriper ce dernier; le timide Akira, malgré ses airs de « je me la pète avec ma main sous le menton style j'ai toujours raison », également mal voyant, ce qui ne se remarquait pas; le gentil Kyôshirô et Sakuya, qu'elle connaissait déjà.

Tout ce beau monde semblait appartenir à une grande et immense famille, totalement déjantée, et Yuya se sentit soudain un peu de trop. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir clarifier les choses au sujet de son arrivée dans la voiture du patron ce matin là, mais elle n'avait pu en placer une depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Et cela ne semblait pas devoir s'arrêter. Alors qu'elle avalait son bol de nouilles chinoises, elle écoutait les conversation alentours, chose particulièrement difficile, compte tenu du fait que les deux femmes, Okuni et Akari, n'en avaient visiblement pas fini de se lancer des horreurs. La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit soudain avec un joli tintement et un homme pénétra dans le bâtiment, enveloppé dans un long manteau noir qui traînait jusqu'au sol. Immédiatement, comme si on avait coupé le son, les deux furies cessèrent de se crêper le chignon et la patronne se tourna vers le nouveau venu, des étoiles dans les yeux et la bouche en cœur.

_ Kyôôô ! S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant littéralement à son cou. Comme tu m'as manqué !

La brune le débarrassa de son manteau mouillé alors que Akari se jetait à son tour sur son bras pour le guider jusqu'à la table, chose totalement stupide. Visiblement habitué à leurs comportements farfelus, il ne dit rien et s'installa prés de Shinrei qui tentait par tous les moyens de retirer la cuillère que Luciole s'était enfoncé dans le nez. Okuni revint immédiatement avec un bol de sashimis qu'elle savait être son plat préféré, ainsi qu'une grande bouteille de saké. Elle les posa devant l'homme qui commença à manger en silence, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards des deux femmes et ne souhaitant visiblement pas se mêler aux conversations autour de lui.

Yuya l'étudia discrètement. Ainsi c'était lui, le fameux Kyô. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était rudement bien bâti. Les hommes assis à cette table étaient sexy, certes, mais là… le type qu'elle avait à côté d'elle n'était pas sexy, c'était un dieu vivant. Personne ne pouvait être aussi bien foutu, c'était scientifiquement impossible. Le corps d'un athlète caché sous ces vêtements de cuir sombre, un visage aigu, mais beau, des cheveux de nuit en bataille. Une sorte de grâce animale, presque bestiale, émanait de tout son être, comme une invite à la passion et à l'excès, une douce sauvagerie. Plus que son physique néanmoins, c'était ses yeux qui attiraient le plus l'attention. Des yeux rouges, comme les rubis ou le sang, qui semblaient vouloir boire son âme. Elle se sentait comme un insecte prit dans les toiles d'une araignée, si petite et insignifiante. Des yeux de démon sur un corps de dieu. Une alchimie étrange, une fusion parfaite. Il devait être bon de se retrouver dans ses bras… Yuya se secoua et se sentit soudain affreusement coupable de penser de telles choses. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait enfin ? Ce type avait beau être un canon, voire même plus, il était clair qu'il devait être comme tout les autres de son espèce : idiot et arrogant.

C'était un homme après tout. Oui, mais un homme foutrement beau, et les rougeurs naissantes sur les joues de la jeune fille n'échappèrent pas aux yeux perçants du patron. Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres.

_ T'es pas croyable Kyô ! S'exclama-t-il alors que le démon relevait la tête de son assiette. À peine arrivé que tu me voles déjà la vedette.

Le jeune homme suivit le regard du brun et surprit Yuya dans son inspection. Okuni et Akari pincèrent les lèvres et lui jetèrent un coup d'œil menaçant alors que la blonde se tassait un peu sur elle-même. Grillée ! Un rictus que l'on pourrait qualifier de machiavélique se peignit sur les traits de Kyô, qui se tourna vers le patron.

_ C'est l'age Yukimura, en vieillissant les hommes perdent de leur mordant. Lança-t-il. Il se tourna vers Yuya qui jugea son sourire pas très rassurant. Mais moi je sais encore mordre…

Yukimura éclata de rire et Yuya détourna la tête, consciente des regards braqués sur elle, plus rouge que jamais, et se rabattit sur son bol de nouilles.

Heureusement que le ridicule ne tuait pas.

* * *

L'adolescent marchait sans réel but, simplement pour le plaisir de poser un pied devant l'autre et de faire son petit bonhomme de chemin. Marcher lui permettait de décompresser et Dieu savait qu'il en avait besoin.

Il finit tout de même par s'arrêter et se posa sur un des bancs de la cour de son lycée. Il laissa un moment son regard courir sur les groupes qui s'étaient formés pour le déjeuner et constata, une fois de plus, qu'il se retrouvait seul. Oh, cela ne le gênait outre mesure, il adorait être seul. Et comme disait le proverbe ; mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné. Or dans son lycée, on était un peu trop souvent mal accompagné.

Il haussa vaguement les épaules, porta la main à sa bouche pour une quinte de toux et sortit de son sac un sandwich emballé sous cellophane et son ordinateur portable. Il les regarda tout deux d'un air vide et finit par balancer le sandwich non entamé dans la poubelle prés de lui, qu'il manqua de quelques centimètres. De toute façon, il n'avait pas faim. Alors qu'il se penchait sur l'écran de son appareil, prés à se replonger dans la tache qu'il avait entreprit de commencer ce matin sur le chemin du lycée, une silhouette noire s'avança vers lui, lui faisant de l'ombre. Une main entra dans son champ de vision et ramassa le bout de pain empli de thon et de salade.

_ Tu ne manges pas ?

La voix était douce, celle d'une fille, et l'adolescent devina immédiatement qui était la personne en face de lui. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour venir lui parler et lui tenir compagnie. Et il n'y avait qu'elle qu'il acceptait d'avoir prés de lui.

_ Je n'ai pas faim. Répondit il sans lever les yeux. Il sentit le banc craquer légèrement lorsque la jeune fille s'assit dessus en tailleur.

_ C'est pas très bon pour la santé…

_ M'en fous.

_ Je sais.

Il leva la tête et la dévisagea. Il s'agissait d'une adolescente, pas très grande, plus vieille que lui, et vêtue entièrement de vert, à l'exception de son jean large bleu foncé. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, qui tombaient librement sur les épaules et descendaient jusqu'à sa taille, s'emmêlant au moindre coup de vent, et des yeux si sombres, qu'ils paraissaient ne pas avoir de pupilles. Elle venait d'entamer un maxi sandwich fait maison, poulet, tomate, olive, salade, fromage, mayonnaise, et se battait fermement pour éviter que les tomates ne se fassent la malle.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle un peu surprise. J'ai de la sauce sur le nez ?

_ C'est tout ?

_ Quoi c'est tout ?

_ Tu me dis juste que ce n'est pas bon pour la santé ? Pas de grand discours sur l'alimentation équilibrée ou sur le fait qu'un enfant de mon age doive manger pour bien grandir ?

_ C'est ta vie, tu en fais ce que tu veux mon grand ! Et puis, au niveau de l'alimentation équilibrée, je te signale qu'un sandwich dégoulinant de sauce chimique, ce n'est pas vraiment indiqué. Mais je n'avais plus rien dans mon frigo, et j'ai zappé de prendre des fruits et des légumes frais en venant en cours.

_ Tu me sidères Eijin. Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. La jeune fille sourit et mordit à pleines dents dans son morceau de pain.

C'était ce qu'il aimait chez elle, sa façon de concevoir le monde et de ne jurer que par les aliments bios. Il se souvenait que c'était sur ce sujet qu'elle l'avait abordé au début de l'année, alors qu'il prenait un énième déjeuner seul dans son coin. Elle l'avait branché là-dessus et ils avaient parlé pendant plusieurs heures, du moins le temps que la sonnerie ne leur ordonne d'entrer en cours. Ils s'étaient promis de se retrouver à la pause d'après et depuis, ne s'étaient plus quittés. Eijin était gentille, douce et attentionnée. Et si elle préconisait les paroles pour régler un quelconque souci, elle n'hésitait pas à employer ses poings si la situation l'exigeait.

Atteignant son dix huitième anniversaire à la fin de l'année scolaire, elle allait passer son bac en même temps que lui, qui n'avait que treize malheureuses bougies sur son gâteau. Malgré la différence d'age, somme toute, importante, cela ne les empêchait certainement pas d'être de très bons amis. Certes, Eijin était maintenant méprisée par un bon nombre de ses camarades de classe par ce qu'elle traînait avec le « génie », mais cela ne la gênait vraiment pas. Lorsque une fois, son ami s'était un peu inquiété à ce sujet, elle lui avait répondu qu'elle avait connu bien pire en matière de racontars et de réputations vaseuses.

Et puis l'intérêt avec Eijin, c'était qu'elle s'intéressait à ce qu'il faisait, et que, miracle, elle comprenait la plupart des choses qu'il lui expliquait. Ce qui les avaient tout deux encore plus éloigné des autres. Avec elle, il était toujours beaucoup plus simple de parler. Avec un regard adulte et mature, bien entendu, quoiqu'elle sache aussi redevenir une vraie gamine lorsqu'elle le voulait.

_ Tu fais quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant l'ordinateur du menton. Tu bosses encore ?

Pour elle, véritable fumiste, le fait que son jeune ami travaille autant lui donnait presque le tournis.

_ Je fais des recherches.

_ Pour le labo de ton père ?

_ Entre autres.

_ Et il est au courant ?

_ De quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de faire quelques recherches quand même !

_ J'en conviens, mais il sait que tu passes tout ton temps libre dessus ? Au point de ne rien faire d'autre ?

L'adolescent haussa les épaules. C'était son droit après tout et il détestait les activités dites de groupe, les soirées pyjamas, les sorties en ville et au cinéma. Tous ces trucs n'étaient pas pour lui et il préférait de loin le calme de sa chambre et la compagnie de ses bouquins. Eux au moins, ne l'emmerdaient pas.

_ Non, il ne le sait pas et je suis sûr qu'il s'en fiche.

_ Tu sais Sasuke, tu devrais sortir un peu de ton monde de temps en temps. Déclara-t-elle en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de son sandwich. Ça te changerait les idées.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules de la part de l'adolescent qui replongea dans ses « recherches ». Après tout, on était pas censé être dans un pays libre ? Le silence s'installa alors entre les deux amis, chacun sachant l'apprécier à sa juste valeur et ne souhaitant pas le troubler. C'était d'ailleurs un peu trop calme pour un mardi midi, et il était étonnant de ne pas entendre plus de bruit que cela. Sasuke releva la tête, intrigué de ne plus entendre sa compagne mastiquer son sandwich à côté de lui. Ses préparations étaient censés résister à la pression de ses cours dans son sac à dos, aussi utilisait-elle la plupart du temps du pain un peu dur, nécessitant d'avoir de bonnes prémolaires.

Eijin avait en effet délaissé son déjeuner, abandonné qu'il était à son triste sort sur le banc, et toisait avec une certaine dose de mépris le jeune homme en face d'elle. Jeune homme que Sasuke reconnu sans peine ; Kotaro Fuuma.

_ Tu désires quelque chose ? Demanda la jeune fille avec un grand sourire qui sonnait faux.

Elle aurait dû être contente de cette rencontre. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que la « star internationale » du lycée venait vous rendre visite. Mais ses yeux trahissaient sa profonde répugnance.

Kotaro eut un rictus et la regarda rapidement, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

_ Encore à traîner avec ce minus ? Demanda-t-il, tout aussi méprisant qu'Eijin à son égard. J'te croyais intéressée par les mecs plus matures.

_ C'est bien pour cela que je traîne avec lui, plutôt qu'avec toi.

Kotaro eut un arrêt, le temps de comprendre l'insulte et de s'y casser les dents, et Eijin sourit méchamment, reprenant son casse-dalle là où elle l'avait laissé. Sasuke sourit intérieurement. Pas besoin d'avoir beaucoup de répartie pour ce genre de mecs. Le blond secoua la tête, comme choqué que quelqu'un, et en particulier _elle_, ait pu lui répondre et l'insulter. En temps normal, il aurait sans aucun doute cassé la tête à l'insolent(e) mais là, il s'agissait d'Eijin, la fille avec qui il était sorti il y avait de cela un an et qui l'avait plaqué à peine deux mois après. Sans prétexte valable en plus ! Parce que qu'il n'était pas assez attentif soi disant. Vraiment n'importe quoi !

Alors avec Eijin, c'était différent, il avait bien l'attention de lui faire payer cet affront. On ne jetait pas l'étoile de ce lycée comme une vulgaire chaussette.

La vraie raison qui avait poussé la jeune fille à quitter cet abruti de première, c'était surtout le fait que pour lui, seule comptait son image et qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un drogué pour petit ami. D'ailleurs, elle avait longuement hésité, avant de finalement lui accorder sa chance. Surtout pour qu'il lui foute la paix en réalité. Et puis après tout, peut être était différent en privée qu'en présence de ses fans.

Oh, bien sûr elle s'était trompée, ce genre de garçon ne s'intéressait définitivement qu'à soi et ce n'était pas vraiment la vision qu'elle se faisait d'un « couple ». Et passer des heures à lui dire que ; oui, il était le meilleur, oui, c'était lui le plus beau, le plus intelligent et tout le tremblement, ça allait cinq minutes.

On ne poussait pas mémé dans les orties non plus !

Aussi sur ce coup là avait-t-elle joué la carte de la diplomatie en lui disant seulement qu'il n'était pas attentif, ce qui n'était pas faux d'ailleurs.

Evidement, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça et qu'il ne cesserait de la harceler pour qu'elle revienne avec lui. S'en était alors développé une haine viscérale à l'égard de ce parfait imbécile. Imbécile qui avait tout de même était jusqu'à lui offrir un scooter tout neuf pour qu'elle revienne et qui l'avait suivit jusque chez elle plus d'une fois. Et il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié qu'elle lui envoie la police pour seule réponse. Alors évidement maintenant, c'était donnant, donnant.

Kotaro se pencha un peu sur elle, et elle tourna la tête, faisant mine d'étouffer.

_ Tu sais qu'il existe des choses que l'on appelle brosses à dents ? La tienne sert aussi à ton chien ?

_ Te caches pas derrière tes remarques stupides, je sais ce que tu ressens.

_J'aimerai bien voir ça.

_ T'es toujours dingue de moi, avoue le. T'es trop fière pour pouvoir le dire, mais ce n'est pas grave.

Drogué, débile, arrogant et prétentieux. Un vrai boulet du haut de ses dix neuf ans.

_ Mais il se trouve que j'en ai marre de jouer au chat et à la souris avec toi Eijin, alors je te conseille vivement de me donner ta réponse très vite.

_ Elle tient en un mot que tu connais déjà il me semble. Faut que je te la répète encore une fois ou ton cerveau a enfin imprimé l'information, au bout de je ne sais combien de mois ?

Elle lui balança un regard à faire peur. Elle aussi commençait à en avoir plus que marre de ce petit jeu, elle aurait bien voulu y mettre un terme si cette andouille n'était pas aussi bornée. Il se redressa et toisa Sasuke, cherchant à atteindre la jeune fille par ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. En l'occurrence, ce gamin, qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Comment pouvait-elle lui préférer un mioche pareil ? C'était à ne rien y comprendre, et définitivement, il n'aimait pas la concurrence, fusse-t-elle encore en couches culottes.

_ Pourquoi tu traînes avec ce gamin ? Demanda-t-il. T'as rien de mieux à faire que de parler avec lui. Ma pauvre, je ne pensais pas qu'une fille comme toi puisse s'abaisser à ce point là, c'est affligeant.

_ Ce qui était affligeant, c'était de sortir avec toi. Mais comment ai-je pu tomber aussi bas ? Enfin, l'erreur est humaine. Se lamenta Eijin, le menaçant du regard. Parce que s'il n'osait pas s'en prendre à elle- on ne frappe pas une fille, c'est mauvais pour l'image que l'on donne- elle n'en était pas si certaine pour le surdoué. Et en aucun cas elle ne voulait le mêler à cette histoire ridicule.

Kotaro renifla sèchement.

_ Bah, les minables sont fait pour rester entre eux à ce que je vois, lança-t-il en levant le menton. T'as peut être raison d'être avec lui tout compte fait, peut être qu'il pourrait t'adopter. Ce sont tous des ratés dans sa famille non ?

Du coin de l'œil, Eijin vit Sasuke se raidir et ses poings se serrer. Une réaction normale, certes, mais qui n'était pas la bien venue et que le blond avait remarqué. Frustré de n'avoir pu atteindre la cible choisie, il en changea, bien décidé à jouer un peu. Il se tourna vers Sasuke.

_ Et bien quoi petit génie ? Lança-t-il, narquois. T'aime pas que l'on te traite de raté ? Pourtant c'est ce que tu es. Toi et ta famille n'êtes que des minables.

_ Kotaro, arrête. Ordonna Eijin, qui sentait doucement monter la pression. Il fallait relâcher la vapeur avant que tout explose.

_ Mais regardez la ! S'exclama le blond, fier de son coup. On dirait une vraie mère poule qui vient protéger son petit fils chéri. Remarque, t'as peut être du bol dans un sens qu'elle s'occupe de toi comme ça, parce qu'on peut pas en dire autant de ta mère n'est ce…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans une gerbe de sang et de dents.

* * *

Trois heures. Cela faisait prés de trois heures qu'ils étaient là, discutant de tout et de rien, comme s'ils étaient en vacances. Sauf qu'ils ne l'étaient pas.

Tout d'abord outrée par ce manque de professionnalisme, Yuya s'était rapidement fait une raison et avait finalement comprit ; le mardi était le jour où ils restaient autant de temps qu'ils le voulaient au restaurant. Comme une sorte de rituel en quelque sorte, une petite pause longue durée.

Alors que les conversations avaient essentiellement tourné autour du travail et des nouvelles commandes au début du repas, elles avaient maintenant dérivé sur la vie sentimentale d'Akira et sur les nouvelles tendances vestimentaires. Akari et Okuni s'étaient lancées dans un débat sur « comment utiliser à 110% de ses capacités le nouveau applicateur de mascara en vente sur le marché depuis moins de quinze jours », alors que Tokito embêtait Akira qui se retenait de lui lancer une nouvelle assiette à la figure. Kyô et Yukimura semblaient être redevenus des enfants en bas age et a la capacité cérébrale réduite. Ils s'étaient lancés dans un duel à mort au riz et avaient d'ailleurs crée un périmètre respectable de petits grains blancs autour d'eux. Shinrei, assit non loin, fronça le nez.

_ Vous êtes répugnants. Dit-il avec une moue dégoûtée, en lissant soigneusement son costume tout neuf.

Le patron, qui pour l'heure n'en était plus vraiment un, se tourna vers lui avec un sourire carnassier, brandissant son bol de riz.

_ Shinrei mon ami ! S'écria-t-il. Viens dans mes bras !

L'état du brun laissant fortement à désirer, Shinrei se recula, soudain terrifié. Un costume qui sortait à peine du pressing !

_ Bas les pattes malpropre ! Cria-t-il alors que le patron se levait pour l'étreindre fortement. Il fut sauvé par la sonnerie du portable du brun.

_ C'est ce qu'on appelle être sauvé par le gong, déclara Kosuke avec un grand sourire en piochant dans l'assiette de Mahiro qui souriait aussi.

Le patron décrocha son téléphone et redevint automatiquement quelqu'un de responsable. Dans la mesure du possible du moins.

_ Oui ?

__ Monsieur Sanada ?_

Une voix féminine qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une ancienne conquête qui lui demandait des comptes ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois…

_ Lui-même.

__ Bonjour, je vous prie de m'excuser de vous déranger ainsi…_

_ Je vous en prie.

Toujours être poli avec les demoiselles, cela pouvait parfois se révéler fort payant. Dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

__ Je suis Madame Shihodo…_

Ah merde, mariée. Tant pis, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Passe ton tour et retente ta chance.

__...La proviseur du Lycée St Roi Rouge. J'appelle au sujet de votre fils._

Immédiatement, le teint de Yukimura changea de couleur et une expression angoissée passa sur son visage n'échappant pas à Mahiro et Kosuke.

_ Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix où perçait une pointe de panique. Il va bien ?

__ J'aimerai vous rencontrer le plus rapidement possible afin que l'on puisse discuter de vive voix à son sujet. Le_ _plus tôt serait le mieux._

_ Maintenant ?

__ Vous pouvez ?_

Même s'il n'avait pas pu, il y serait quand même allé. Il fonçait toujours tête baissée lorsqu'il s'agissait de son fils.

Après avoir donné son accord pour un rendez-vous express, il se leva et empoigna son manteau, prés à partir. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et en particulier de Shinrei, qu'il promit d'avoir au mardi suivant et s'apprêtait à partir.

_ Et tu comptes y aller comme ça ? Demanda Mahiro en l'étudiant de la tête au pied avec une moue équivoque. Vachement convainquant pour un dirigeant de laboratoire pharmaceutique.

Yukimura jeta un coup d'œil à ses vêtements froissés et légèrement tachés en raison des tirs qu'il n'avait pu esquiver et poussa un profond soupir en constatant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se changer.

Il fut donc décidé que Mahiro, en tant que cousine du grand benêt et du petit monstre, irait au rendez vous avec Yuya, histoire de la soustraire à « l'influence néfaste des garçons » et de faire un peu plus connaissance. La blonde fut donc arrachée à sa conversation avec Luciole (NA : comment ? une conversation ? avec Luciole ? *relit sa phrase*, ah ouais, c'est bien ça) et se fit un peu traînée de force. Voyant que Yukimura restait finalement ici, Shinrei s'empressa de proposer aux deux filles de les emmener. Mahiro refusa fermement, prétextant que le lycée était à moins d'un quart d'heure à pied et qu'à cette heure ci, la circulation promettait d'être des plus difficile.

Elles laissèrent donc le malheureux Shinrei aux prises avec un Kyô et un Yukimura déchaînés, bien que ce dernier se sentait soudain bien moins à l'aise, un doute insidieux à propos de son rejeton lui tordant les entrailles.

_ Le pauvre tout de même, fit Yuya à la brune une fois dehors.

Miracle, il ne pleuvait plus, aussi purent elles marcher tranquillement sans se soucier des gouttes.

_ Tu parles de Shinrei ? Bah, c'est ça quasiment tout les mardis tu sais.

_ Pourquoi vouloir s'acharner à ce point sur lui.

_ Pour le décoincer. Ce garçon est vraiment pète-sec quand il s'y met, heureusement que son frère n'est pas comme ça.

_ C'est un autre genre. Fit Yuya en se remémorant sa conversation avec le blond lunatique qui lui avait expliqué le développement d'une chrysalide pendant prés de trois quarts d'heure. Mahiro eu un petit rire.

_ On ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir, il a eu une enfance plutôt difficile.

Elles arrivèrent plus rapidement qu'elles ne l'avaient escompté au lycée, parlant de tout et de rien, Yuya trouvant la jeune femme géniale et Mahiro trouvant la petite nouvelle adorable par sa naïveté.

La proviseur du lycée les accueillit dans son bureau avec une grimace hautaine et leur expliqua d'un ton sec se qu'avait fait le « petit garnement ».

Le petit garnement en question avait visiblement perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs pendant la pause déjeuner et avait frappé un de ses camarades, allant jusqu'à lui fracturer la mâchoire inférieure.

_ Il sera exclu toute une semaine en attendant le jugement du conseil de discipline. Tout ceci sera consigné dans son dossier, et si je puis me permettre, dites à monsieur Sanada qu'il ferait bien de chercher un autre lycée qui veuille bien de ce voyou. Si cette jeune fille qui se trouvait être avec lui à ce moment ne l'avait pas retenu, Dieu seul sait ce qui aurait bien pu se passer. Fit la femme en les invitant à sortir du bureau.

_ Je n'y manquerai pas, affirma Mahiro qui imaginait déjà la tête que ferait son cousin en apprenant que son fils serait sans doute viré.

Elle les guida à travers les couloirs du lycée et les mena jusqu'à l'infirmerie dont elle poussa la porte. Sasuke les attendaient, assis sur le banc de la salle d'attente, la lèvre inférieure fendue et un magnifique hématome fleurissant sur sa pommette droite. Son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il aperçu la cousine de son père, qu'il considérait d'ailleurs comme la sienne.

_ Levez vous monsieur. Lança sèchement le proviseur en le toisant de haut.

Si les yeux étaient des armes, la pauvre femme serait sans aucun doute étendue raide morte, trouée comme une passoire. Sasuke se leva sans un mot et sortit de la pièce. Mahiro lui attrapa le bras et l'attira vers elle, un grand sourire surfait sur le visage.

_ Je le ramène, Dit-elle. Et je prendrais les mesures nécessaires auprès de son père.

_ Je l'espère bien, répliqua-t-elle d'un air pincé. Sa punition doit être exemplaire. Depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai encore jamais vu un tel comportement. Je m'attendais à mieux de votre part jeune homme. Vous faites honte à votre famille.

_ Bien, coupa Mahiro en sentant son cousin se raidir prés d'elle. Nous n'allons pas vous importuner plus longtemps. Viens Yuya, allons y. Au revoir Madame.

La proviseur les salua, méprisante, et tourna les talons, les laissant retrouver la sortie d'eux même. Mahiro attendit qu'ils soient sortit du lycée pour lâcher le bras de l'adolescent, lequel se dégagea avec brusquerie.

_ Et bien bravo ! Lança-t-elle, énervée, alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin du restaurant. On peut dire que tu ne t'es pas raté. Tu es fier de toi j'imagine.

Silence pesant de la part du concerné qui marchait en contemplant ses pieds, contenant mal sa fureur encore vive. Ils atteignaient le coin de la rue lorsqu'un bruit de course leur fit lever la tête.

_ Sasuke ! Attend !

Une jeune fille brune plus jeune qu'elles, courait dans leur direction.

_ Eijin, souffla Sasuke, un brin surpris.

_ Tu avais oublié ça, dit-elle, essoufflée en arrivant à leur hauteur. Elle se redressa et sortit l'ordinateur portable du plus jeune de son sac avant de le lui tendre. Il me semble que tu as des choses importantes dedans…

_ Merci…

Il le prit et le mit dans son propre sac. Eijin se massa un peu les reins et étudia les deux jeunes femmes qui se tenaient là.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui c'est passé cet après midi, commença-t-elle, un peu gênée. J'aurai dû…

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute, coupa Sasuke en lui souriant. J'ai craqué, c'est tout.

Elle lui sourit à son tour puis regarda sa montre.

_ J'y retourne, informa-t-elle, en pointant le lycée du pouce. Sinon mon prof de philo va mettre ses menaces à exécution. C'est tout de même la troisième fois cette semaine que j'arrive en retard à son cours.

Elle réussi à arracher un petit rire à Sasuke et reparti en courant, les saluant de la main.

_ Elle est gentille cette fille. Remarqua Mahiro, non sans un sourire en coin. Mais elle n'est pas un peu vieille pour toi ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ! S'écria le plus jeune en se tournant vers elle, les joues un peu trop roses à son goût. Eijin est juste une amie.

_ Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit jusqu'au jour où on sort avec. Mais c'est normal de penser à ce genre de trucs à ton age.

_ Tu m'énerves !

Elle se retint d'éclater de rire et Yuya esquissa un petit sourire alors que l'adolescent jetait un regard meurtrier à sa cousine. Non mais je vous jure ! Celle-ci reprit néanmoins très vite son sérieux.

_ Tu es dans un bel état, dit-elle en observant le garçon. Je n'ose imaginer ce que va dire ton père. Tu tiens réellement à le faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ou quoi ? Tu sais très bien qu'il dépasse des seuils encore jamais atteints en matière de stress lorsqu'il s'agit de toi.

Le gamin ne dit rien, soudain très mal à l'aise et se sentant coupable de faire ainsi peur à son père. Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le silence le plus total, Yuya ne cherchant surtout pas à en savoir plus sur le pourquoi du comment. Elle observait Sasuke du coin de l'œil, sidérée.

Qui l'eut cru, qu'un enfant aussi chétif que lui puisse ainsi fracturer la mâchoire d'un adolescent plus âgé? En voyant sa stature frêle et tout en longueur, la blonde n'aurait certes pas parié sur lui lors d'un quelconque combat. Il cachait rudement bien son jeu. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au restaurant, ce fut pour le trouver désert, les autres membres du laboratoire ayant été obligés de plier bagages et de retourner travailler. Ils repartirent donc dans la voiture de la brune, prévu essentiellement pour transporter très peu de personnes et ils durent se tasser quelque peu.

Une fois arrivés, sous la pluie qui avait recommencé à tomber, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le hall du laboratoire, trouvant une Tokito afférée qui tentait tant bien que mal de mettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers.

_ Ca y est vous êtes de retour ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux. Oh la vache !

Sasuke détourna le regard alors que celui de la petite blonde se posait sur lui.

_ Sûr que Yuki va nous faire une attaque. Commenta-t-elle en replongeant dans ses dossiers, visiblement pas si affolée que cela. Elle aussi avait un tempérament de feu, alors cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment de voir un adolescent dans cet état. Après tout, c'était de leur age, et encore un peu du sien.

Yuya les abandonna là, retournant travailler avec Kyôshirô et Sakuya et partit par le couloir de droite alors que Mahiro et son cousin prenait celui de gauche.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes de concentration à Sasuke pour ouvrir la porte du bureau de son père, Mahiro dans son dos le poussant gentiment. Lorsque le battant s'ouvrir et qu'il fit un pas en avant dans la pièce, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait d'attendre encore un peu. Son père était à son bureau, discutant avec Akari, Shinrei et Hishigi qui venaient de lui faire le compte rendu de leur rapport respectif. Autant dire que le paternel était plutôt occupé, que ce n'était pas forcement le moment de le déranger. Le jeune garçon osa à peine lever la tête. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour sentir les regards brûlants des adultes. Il saisit un « Mon dieu » à demi étouffé de la part de son père et se sentit encore plus mal. La main de Mahiro se posa gentiment sur son épaule et il leva les yeux. Mauvaise idée.

_ Sasuke que t'es-t-il arrivé ? S'écria son père en se levant précipitamment et courant presque vers lui. Le gamin détourna le visage, gêné, alors que l'homme s'arrêtait devant lui et l'examinait sous toutes les coutures.

_ Il n'a rien, le rassura Mahiro, répondant à la place du plus jeune. Juste un léger différent avec un camarade de classe.

_ Un léger différent ? S'exclama Yukimura, inconscient de parler si fort. Mais comme l'avait dit sa cousine, il était capable de dépasser des seuils en matière de stress. Et non des moindres.

Il se pencha de nouveau sur son fils, effleurant sa pommette enflée, et le jeune garçon repoussa sa main, agacé. Passé le premier moment de culpabilité, il sentait l'irritation et la colère revenir au galop. Quand son père allait-il enfin cesser de s'inquiéter à son sujet ? Quand allait-il enfin arrêter de le surprotéger comme il le faisait ? Il n'était plus un enfant.

_ Ca va, râla-t-il. Puisqu'on te dit que je vais bien.

L'homme eu un petit sourire. Si son fils commençait à se braquer de la sorte et à redevenir ronchon, c'était qu'en effet, tout allait bien. Il se redressa et regarda Mahiro.

_ Qu'a dit la proviseur ? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi est il dans cet état ?

_ Le pourquoi, je ne le sais pas encore, répondit-t-elle. Le comment, c'est parce que ce jeune homme s'est battu comme un chiffonnier. Et ce qu'en a dit la proviseur… une semaine d'exclusion avant d'avoir le verdict du conseil de discipline.

_ Conseil de discipline ?

_ Eh ! Tu croyais quoi ? Lorsqu'il se bat, visiblement il ne le fait pas à moitié ! Rétorqua la cousine avec une pointe d'humour, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Il a tout de même fracturé la mâchoire inférieure de son copain.

_ Ce n'est pas mon ami, lança vertement Sasuke qui fuyait par tous les moyens le regard catastrophé de son père. Il capta celui, incroyablement réprobateur de Shinrei et Akari qui souriait, comme si elle était fière que le fils de son ami ait enfin réussi à se faire entendre de la meilleure façon qu'il soit dans son lycée. Hishigi ne disait ni ne regardait rien, peu intéressé par tout ceci.

_ Et qui était ce pauvre malheureux qui a subit tes foudres ? S'enquit Mahiro, un peu moqueuse.

Le gamin ne dit rien puis :

_ Kotaro.

La même réaction chez tout les adultes présents, y comprit Hishigi : un grand sursaut, autant de stupeur que d'angoisse. Ce fut presque si Yukimura ne s'effondra pas sur la chaise la plus proche. De tous les élèves du lycée, son fils avait frappé celui qu'il ne fallait pas.

_ Tu es en train de me dire que tu as fracturé la mâchoire de Kotaro Fûuma, dit-il. Le neveu de Oda Nobunaga ?

L'adolescent prit un air affreusement gêné.

_ Papa, je suis vraiment désolé…

_ Tu te rends compte de ce que… rha ! Et moi qui pensais que tu étais plus intelligent que cela ! S'écria Yukimura en retrouvant toute sa vigueur. Mais qu'est ce qui t'est passé par la tête bon sang !

Sasuke s'y était attendu, bien sûr, à cette crise de hurlements, quoique son père n'en était pas encore arrivé au stade ultime. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait certes pas réfléchi aux conséquences de son acte, et le fait de tabasser le neveu du patron du laboratoire ennemi du leur, ce n'était pas forcement la meilleur chose à faire.

_ Ca fait depuis je ne sais combien de temps qu'ils cherchent un prétexte quelconque pour nous coller un procès, qu'on le perde, et qu'ils rachètent notre établissement. Continua le brun, qui maintenant tournait en rond dans la pièce sous les regards critiques de ses amis et collègues et celui, désolé, de son fils.

_ Ce n'était pas dans l'enceinte du labo, tenta d'argumenter le garçon.

_ Tu crois réellement que ça va le gêner ? Fit brusquement l'homme. Même si cela avait été de la faute de son neveu, il réussirait à tourner ça à sa sauce. Bon sang ! On n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça pour le moment ! Comment as-tu pu…

_ Tu croyais réellement que j'allais rester là à ne rien faire alors qu'il se foutait de ma gueule ? Cria soudain Sasuke, qui s'en voulait tellement mais ne supportait pas que son père le traite comme un imbécile, doublé d'un irresponsable. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il perde la confiance qu'il avait placée en lui à cause de cela.

Yukimura lui renvoya un regard dur et froid, à la hauteur de sa colère.

_ Tu évites ce genre de langage tu veux ? Il me semble que tu en as assez fait comme ça, sans que tu n'aies besoin d'aggraver ton cas !

_ Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai frappé !

_ Pas pour une bonne raison, c'est sûr !

_ Tu voulais que je reste sans rien faire alors que ce connard t'insultait toi et maman ? Hurla Sasuke désormais hors de lui, sentant les larmes de fureur et de détresse lui venir. Tu voulais que je le laisse salir la mémoire d'Arisa sous prétexte qu'il est le neveu de Nobunaga ?

Yukimura se figea et se tourna vers son fils. Se dernier respirait bruyamment, se retenant maintenant de pleurer pour de bon et l'homme plongea ses yeux au fond des siens. Les autres membres de la pièce s'étaient eux aussi arrêtés, se gardant bien de dire quoique ce soit, tentant de se faire le plus discret possible. Parce qu'on ne plaisantait pas avec ce sujet. Surtout pas. Sasuke respira un grand coup, autant pour se calmer que pour ravaler des larmes qu'il ne laisserait pas couler.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça… murmura-t-il, la voix étranglée malgré tout ses efforts.

Son père eut un petit sourire las, plein de tristesse, et s'avança vers lui, lui passant une main douce sur la joue. Le gamin se laissa faire.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il d'une voix douce, à milles lieux de celle qu'il avait emprunté à l'instant. Je comprend mieux et je m'excuse moi aussi pour t'avoir parler ainsi.

L'adolescent aurait aimé lui lancer une pique moqueuse comme il en avait l'habitude. Ce genre de situation le gênait beaucoup, il n'y était pas habitué. Il songea un instant que c'était dans ce genre de moment que la musique des violons emplissait l'atmosphère pour ce qu'il appelait le quart d'heure émotion. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais su les exprimer et il se sentait réellement mal à l'aise.

_ Rentre à la maison, fit son père. On en reparlera ce soir. Je vais demander à Saizo de te raccompagner.

_ Je sais où nous logeons. Répliqua mécaniquement le gamin. Yukimura sourit.

_ Je sais bien, mais j'ai peur que tu passes tes nerfs sur quelque chose, et à la rigueur, je préfère que se soit ce brave Saizo qui se prenne tes coups plutôt qu'un innocent.

_ Très drôle !

Mais cela réussi tout de même à le faire légèrement sourire et il accepta, parce qu'il savait ne pas vraiment avoir le choix.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur lui, Yukimura poussa un profond soupir et se passa une main sur le visage.

_ Tu veux que nous revenions plus tard ? Demanda Akari dans son dos avec gentillesse, sachant pertinemment qu'il était loin d'être serein.

Il se tourna vers eux, indécis, et visiblement las.

_ Non, c'est bon. Terminons.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait à son bureau, il sentit ses forces l'abandonner quelque peu. Même après tout ce temps, après ce silence, cette absence, ce mal être perpétuel auquel il avait finit par s'habituer, il n'aurait pas cru que tout ceci puisse le rattraper six ans après.

* * *

et voila, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. je sais que ça peut paraitre frustrant qu'il se passe si peu de choses mais... ce sont parfois les détails les plus anodins qui sont en réalité les plus importants.

merci encore et au prochain chapitre. d'ici, bon courage pour les auteurs et merci pour les autres.


End file.
